Amour Christmas
by TrevorJHallett
Summary: Based on The Christmas Party by DKDiddyxdixie and A Little Christmas Magic by Mightyena's Shadow. Ash and Serena are invited to a Christmas Party. Serena is hoping that a little Christmas magic will help encourage her to confess her emotions to Ash. However, Miette is also invited to the party and she wants Ash all to herself. Will Serena be able to confess her feelings to Ash?
1. Disclaimer

Rating: PG-13 (some swearing)

 _Pokémon_  
Created by  
Satoshi Tajiri  
Ken Sugimori  
Game Freak

Based on

 _The Christmas Party_ by DKDiddyxdixie (DeviantART)

and

 _A Little Christmas Magic_ by Mightyena's Shadow

Enjoy reading this Amourshipping Christmas Story! Happy holidays!


	2. Invitation

"Come to my party! Oh! Come to my party, May!" Dawn said, while passing out the invites to her Christmas party.

She walked along the school hallways. Knowing Dawn, she would do anything to have a successful party.

"Paul!" Dawn cried out, as she saw her boyfriend.

Paul gave a small groan when Dawn marched over to him.

"Here's your invite!" Dawn said, with a smile across her face.

"Let me guess, another party?" Paul said. "We just had homecoming."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Paul, that was 2 months ago. Besides, we never had a Halloween party! So I want to throw a Christmas one." Dawn stated, while continuing to pass out invitations to her party.

"So how many people are you inviting?" Paul asked his girlfriend.

"Everyone, practically." She answered.

All of a sudden, the bell rang, which basically told everyone to get out of the school and go home now.

"See you later, Paul!" Dawn said, before giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and walking away from him, as she still got to give out invitations to the rest of their friends.

Paul chuckled and said, "I guess some things never change."

Paul then gathered his things, and then, walked home. Even though it's cold outside, Paul's house was not that far from the school at all.

* * *

Ash was lying on the snowy grass, at the park, when Barry came over.

"Hey Barry." The raven haired boy said.

"Yeah, Ash. What's up?" Barry asked his friend.

"Do you think you could hit the sign with a snow ball?" Ash dared him.

"Yeah! You bet I can!" Barry exclaimed, as he was making a snow ball.

He then threw it and it made contact with an unexpected Piplup, who was coming over. The collision caused the penguin Pokémon to fall on his back. As Piplup was getting up, there was an annoyed and angry expression on his face.

"PIPLUP!" The penguin Pokémon yelled at a puzzled Barry.

"Sorry Piplup!" Barry stated, before explaining himself to the upset Piplup. "Ash dared me to do that."

Ash was laughing on the ground, while snow was coming off his hair.

"You got it all wrong, Barry." Ash claimed. "I dared you to hit the sign, not Piplup!" Ash said.

"Oh, wait. What sign, Ash?" Barry said, noticing that there was no sign to begin with.

At that moment, Dawn came up to them. She still handing out invites.

"Here you go, guys." She said, as she handed the invites to Ash and Barry.

"Piplup," she said, while giving two invites to Piplup, whose mood changed from bad to good. "this is for you and Pikachu."

Piplup nodded with a smile on its smile. Dawn smiled back at the penguin Pokémon.

"Another party, Dawn?" Ash questioned her.

"Geez, are you going for a world record or something?" Barry joked.

"There is no world record." Dawn explained to her friends. "I just enjoy throwing parties, that's all." she answered.

She then looked around the area to see if their other friends were here as well, but they weren't.

"Anyone know where Serena and Brock are? They still need invites to the party." Dawn asked them.

"I'll give Brock his." Barry said, as Dawn gave him Brock's invitation. "We are playing Basketball, later on."

"Okay. What about Serena?" Dawn asked, as she looked at Ash, while half expecting that he knew where she was.

"She went with her mom to go Christmas shopping. She will be back in an hour." Ash answered, while showing Dawn the text that Serena sent him.

Then, his phone rang, telling him that he has another text message. However, it wasn't from Serena.

"It's my mom. I have to go home now." Ash said, getting up from the snowy ground.

"See you guys later!" He stated, as he started to run back home.

* * *

An hour later, Serena returned home from Christmas shopping. She texted Ash that she was home. After that, she decided to watch some television with hot chocolate in her hands. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Serena! It's me, Dawn! Open up please!" Dawn called out for her.

Serena opened the door and saw her best friend standing out there in the cold.

"Hi Dawn. What are you doing here?" Serena asked her.

"I'm here to give you an invitation to my Christmas party." Dawn answered, as she handed Serena her invite.

"Thanks Dawn." Serena said.

"Now then," Dawn started her statement. "do you think you'll tell him this time?"

Serena knew what Dawn was talking about. Ever since she met Ash at Professor Oak Summer Camp, she had a huge crush on her raven-haired friend. There were several times in the past, where she did attempt to tell him how she felt about him; but just when she about to tell him, she doesn't go through with it and is often felt embarrassed and annoyed with her lack of confidence.

"Maybe," Serena said, while looking down at her invite. "if I have the confidence to tell him though."

"No need to worry, Serena!" Dawn proclaimed to her best friend. "You just need a little Christmas magic, that's all."

"You think so?" Serena responded, as she lifts her head up to look at Dawn. "But what if he only likes me as a friend?"

"Serena," Dawn said, while placing her hands onto Serena's shoulders. "I'm sure that Ash feels the same thing about you. It's just taking him a while for him to realize that. No need to worry, Serena, everything is going to turn out alright."

"Yeah," Serena said, with a smile on her face. "you're right! This time, I will tell Ash!"

"That's the spirit!" Dawn exclaimed, as the two friends gave a high five to each other.

After that, the girls said goodbye to each other. Once Dawn left, Serena then took another look at her invite and smiled upon it. _A little Christmas magic, huh?_ She thought, as she went back to her couch and continue watching television.

* * *

The next day, Dawn was still giving out invites to everyone in the school. She was going nuts with it too. Miette, the popular girl and total diva of the school, was walking in the halls. She had just returned from school, after having recovered from the vinegar incident that happened during homecoming. What happened was that Barry accidently pour a bowl of punch on her. There was vinegar in the punch and she was allergic to it. After that, she hadn't been seen at school for almost two months. But now, she has come back to school and returned to her normal self. She passed by Dawn in the halls. When Dawn turned around to see who was there, she crossed her arms.

"Oh. Hi Miette." Dawn said, upset to have encounter her in the halls.

Ash and his friends don't really like Miette due to her nasty personality. Unfortunately for Ash, Miette was obsessed with him, but Ash wasn't so crazy about her. She also hated Serena due to her being so close to Ash for most of the time.

"Hi Dee-Dee." Miette said smugly.

"It's Dawn, not Dee-Dee!" Dawn said angrily.

She hates it when people call her "Dee-Dee".

"Whatever." Miette sneered.

"Anyway, here is an invite, but don't plan on staying long." Dawn told her, as she handed Miette her invite.

"I won't. Just as long as I sweep Ash off his feet, that is." Miette said, while strutting away, leaving a frustrated Dawn behind.

"Oh! That bitch has gone too far this time!" Dawn stated, as she then marched to her next class.

Miette walked along the halls as if she owned them. All of a sudden, Miette spotted Ash at his locker. She flipped her hair back and strutted over.

"Hi Ash!" Miette said, startling the poor raven-haired boy.

"Oh hi." He replied in an uncomfortable tone in his voice.

Ash then attempted to get away from her, but she stepped in front of him, preventing him from escaping her.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Miette asked him.

"Um, uh PAUL! HELP!" Ash cried out to his friend, who was just walking by.

Paul heard his friend's call for help and came running to him. When he arrived there, Miette scoffed and began walking away from the two boys.

"Paul, she's back." Ash whispered to him, while pointing at Miette.

"I know," Paul responded. "Dawn informed me about it."

"I hope she goes away again. She's coming to Dawn's party, you know." Ash said.

"Yeah," Paul said, before an idea immediately came into both his and Ash's head. They both had a smirk on their faces. "do you want to pour vinegar on her again?"

"This time, let me do the honors." Ash answered, as he smiled and walked away. _This was going to be fun._ He thought.

This Christmas party will be one that nobody will ever forget in their lifetime.


	3. Confidence

**Dedicated to** **ShineofSylveon (Wattpad)** **. Rest in Peace, my friend. Happy Holidays.**

Snowflakes danced in the air above Kalos, blanketing the region with fresh snow. The beautiful landscape shined white as this particular night held a peaceful and serene mood, it was after all Christmas Eve. The wild Pokémon dared not go out tonight. Instead, they chose to snuggled up to their loved ones in their burrows and nests. The only sound that could be heard along Route 7 came from a lavish chateau nestled in the countryside.

The building shown with warmth and hospitality as the smell of cocoa and cookies danced across the fields, enticing those passing by to enter. Sounds of a band playing and laughter filled the air. The outside of the building was lined with lights that added to the lavishness the building exuded. On the door, hung a Christmas wreath that further encouraged those to enter. The Christmas Party was being held at the Battle Chateau, since Dawn's father owns that place.

Upon entering, guests were bombarded with the sound of laughter and music as those inside enjoyed and shared in each other's company. The girls were dressed in lavish dresses and the gentlemen wore their finest attire. In the corner of the beautiful lobby, rested a giant and magnificent tree that was adorned with lights and ornaments. At the top of the tree, there was an angel that glowed the brightest of all decorations.

Ash and Serena came in together. Ash was wearing a black suit with a green tie. Serena wore a beautiful sleeveless red dress with a green sash that hugged her waist, showing off her petite physique. She was wearing green heels and white gloves that stretched to just below her elbows to finish her wardrobe for the evening. As they enter the chateau, they were amazed by the outstanding and beautiful decorations that were up. Dawn did a fine job with this party.

"Oh my god. Look at this place...it's beautiful!" Serena said, out of breath.

"Yeah. It is." Ash said.

Serena looked down and was deep in her thoughts. She was thinking the words that she wanted to say to Ash very carefully. _Okay. I'm ready._ She thought, before turning to Ash, who was still looking at the colorful decorations around the building.

"Hey Ash." She said softly.

Ash was snapped back into reality when he heard Serena's voice. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah, Serena. What's up?" Ash asked his friend.

"I wanted to tell you something." Serena answered, which caused a curious look to appear on Ash's face.

"Really? What is it?" Ash asked curiously.

"I've always..." She started to say until she was interrupted by a rude Barry.

"HEY ASH!" He shouted as he ran over to where Ash and Serena were standing. Once he got there, Barry took some deep breaths, before saying, "We need you for a moment. Come quickly or I'm fining you!"

"Woah! Hang on, Barry! Serena was about to tell me something." Ash stated, which made Barry noticed that Serena was with me.

"Oh. Sorry." Barry said, in which he allowed Ash and Serena to continue their talk alone.

"Now then," Ash stated, as he turned to Serena, whose face became red. "what was it that you wanted to tell me."

"Oh!" Serena snapped back into reality and looked at Ash with nervous eyes. "I...I... uh..." She sighed, before continuing. "Never mind. I forgot..."

"Oh. That's a shame." Ash stated, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I think Barry wanted you for something. Don't keep him waiting." She reminded Ash that Barry needed him for something.

"I won't. Don't worry, I'll be back in a moment." He said before running off to meet up with Barry and Paul.

Serena took a deep breath, and then, started to stare down upon the clean floor tiles. She was feeling defeated. Serena couldn't tell Ash how she felt about him. Her face expressed a sense of despair and hopeless. _Why can't I tell him?_ She thought, before a voice began to answer her thoughts.

"Got cold feet. Didn't you?" The voice said.

Serena lifted her head up and turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a young man, wearing a brown jacket and a black fedora. He appeared to be older than her.

"Yeah..." Serena responded, while having a look of surprise on her face. "How did you know that?"

"Well," The man begins to explain to the blonde girl. "I once gotten cold feet when I was trying to confess my feelings to a girl. It happened during my senior year in high school. I had this crush on my friend, but couldn't gather enough courage to tell her my feelings. I have regretted not doing that. Trust me, kid, getting cold feet when you are about to tell your feelings to your crush isn't funny."

"Yeah, I know." Serena responded, while looking down at the floor again. "I just wish that I have enough confidence in me to tell Ash how I feel about him."

The man walked closer to the depressed girl. When he was close enough, Serena noticed his face expressed pain and worry.

"What is your name?" The man asked her.

"Serena." She answered.

'Serena..." The man said. "I once knew a girl named Serena. She was the girlfriend of a friend of mine. They were best friends for two years, before my friend gathered enough courage to ask her to become his girlfriend, which she did, for only two months though."

And then, a frown appeared on the man's face. Serena noticed it and felt nervous to ask him what happened to his friend and his girlfriend, but she asked anyway.

"Why only two months?"

"The girl and her mother were killed by a drunk driver..." He answered, which made Serena gasped in horror.

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry..." Serena responded.

"It's alright. Her death mostly affected my friend. It took him a while, before moving on and finding someone else. He's been happy ever since."

"Well, that's good." Serena stated, before wondering what does this have to do with her. "However, what does this have to do with me?"

"My friend, like you, had a crush on their best friend. At first, he was hesitated, but after talking to several of his friends, he managed to build up the confidence to confess his feelings to his friend. Luckily for him, she returned those feelings back to him." He answered.

"I see..." Serena responded, as her face was starting to express a bit of hope in her. "So you're saying that Ash will accept my feelings for him and return them back to me. Is that what am I hearing?"

"Most likely. After all," The man answered her question. "He did sound disappointed when you claimed to have 'forgotten' what you were going to say to him."

"Yeah, he did, didn't he?" Serena said softly.

"A word of advice for you, Serena. When you go to tell him your feelings, do it in a location where there's not a lot of people." He suggested, before continuing his statement. "That way, you won't get interrupted by rude people, like that fellow, who prevented you from confessing at that moment."

"Yeah, Barry can be annoying and rude at times." Serena stated, before continuing. "As for your advice, I think I will do that. Thanks you, mister."

"No problem. Always remember, Serena, never let anxiety or stress affect your relationship with that boy. It happened to a woman that I loved very dearly. The stress took over her and caused the downfall of her relationship with me. Promise me, you'll never let stress get in the way of your relationship with your friend." The man said to Serena, who nodded in agreement with him.

"I promise. You have my word, mister...uh... What's your name?" Serena questioned the identity of the man.

"Trevor." The man answered.

"Trevor, I promise that I won't let stress or anxiety affect my relationship with Ash. You have my word." Serena proclaimed, which made Trevor smiled.

"Good." He stated, as he turned and began walking to the door.

'You're leaving?" Serena asked the man, who's about to leave the party.

"Yeah, I have to get home to my family." He answered.

"You have a family?' Serena said, while having a stunned look on her face.

"Yes, I do." The man replied. "I was just here to visit my friend that I told you about. He owns this place with his wife, Natalie."

"Dawn's father?" Serena asked him, to which he nodded, confirming that the friend he mentioned was in fact Dawn's father.

"Yeah, and now," He said, as he opened the doors. "I must return to my family. Good luck, Serena, with your big confession."

"Thank you, Trevor. Happy holidays!" She said, which made the man smiled, as he exited out of the Battle Chateau.

Serena smiled, as she feels a sense of hope and confidence that she will be able to confess her feelings to Ash tonight. _I will do my best, Trevor, I will make you proud...I will confess my feelings to Ash tonight!_


	4. Dream

Eventually, Ash returned to where he left Serena.

"I'm back. Sorry about that. Me and the guys were working out the finishes on the..." Ash stopped speaking, as he noticed that Serena was deep in her thoughts.

"Serena? You ok?" He asked as Serena snaps back into reality.

She turns to look at Ash and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok." Ash said, before asking her a question. "So Serena, do you want to get a drink?"

Serena lit up and gave an excited nod. "Yeah. That sounds great, Ash."

The two of them then started to walk over to the refreshments. Along the way, they were stopped by many people who wanted to talk to Ash. Serena didn't mind at all, as she took pride in the fact that she was with him. Each time he would be stopped, he would politely introduce her to everyone. He would talk about her performances in the school's drama club productions, and each time, her blush got a little redder. She loved it. She felt like Ash was showing her off, as if they were a couple. Eventually, they got their drinks and cookies and made their way to a table. They found one on the outskirts with their friends, Bonnie and Clemont, each seated, eating a few snacks.

"How do you like the party, guys?" Ash asked his two friends.

"It's wonderful! The food is amazing, the decorations are beautiful, and there are so many cute Pokémon around!" Bonnie squealed in delight.

"Well, besides Bonnie going around to every eligible lady in this place, trying to find me a date, it has been quite enjoyable." Clemont commented.

"Oh whatever big brother," Bonnie said, while pouting. "You know you need a wife to take care of you someday, when I am out on my own journey."

The two siblings began to get into a heated conversation, causing both Ash and Serena to give a nervous laugh.

"So Serena," He said, as he turned to face Serena. "how about you? I haven't asked you yet. What do you think of tonight?"

"Oh it's been nice. Good food and music. Plus, a lot of interesting people," she said, while she motioned out to everyone that was gathered in the giant ballroom. "It has really been a fun night. I should really give thanks to you and Dawn, for convincing me to come. I would have missed out on a lot."

"Don't mention it." Ash responded.

He began to scratch his cheek nervously, before the band began to play a catchy song. The group turned to see the various small cliques being dispersed from the middle of the ballroom to reveal a beautiful dance floor. Couples began to get up and dance with each other to the tune the band was playing. Paul and Dawn were seen out there, dancing with each other. Ash turned to eat more of his Christmas cookies, but didn't get to them. He noticed a small smile on Serena's face and a look of longing in her eyes. He looked back to the dance floor and he knew exactly what she wanted.

Serena looked on Dawn and Paul, as they gracefully moved with each other on the dance floor. _A little Christmas magic, huh?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned to the source to find Ash sticking his hand out to her.

"Ash. . .. what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm asking you to dance, of course." He said with his toothy grin.

Serena could feel her heart begin to rapidly beat in her chest as she stared at the hand that Ash offered her. _Is this really happening? I must be dreaming; this has to be a dream._ She looked back up to her crush, who still wore that same toothy grin.

"Um yeah. Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." She said sheepishly.

"Great! Let's go!"

Before she knew it, Ash had grabbed her hand and yanked her from her chair. She gave a small yelp, as he led her onto the dance floor.

They made their way to the center of the floor. Ash kept hold of the hand that he had previously held onto, while the other one made its way to Serena's back. Serena instinctively put her hand on the back of his neck and let him lead her to the beat of the music. She thought it would have been a disaster. She saw how Ash had danced to get ready for homecoming, and it wasn't pretty. However, much to her surprise, he was quite smooth. She felt his steps gently guide her to the beat of the music, and every once in a while, he would twirl her, as if he's showing off his dance partner.

The fast paced music began to fade and was replaced with a slower song. The song was "The Little Drummer Boy". It was sung by Josh Groban. When she noticed the shift, her heart began to sink. It was obvious that this song was meant for couples. She didn't want her dance with Ash to end; but to her surprise, he didn't pause. He took his hand out of hers and placed it around her waist, as his other hand reached down and joined it on the opposite side. She looked up at him with a puzzled look. He looked down and noticed the confusion on her face.

"Do you want to stop?" Ash asked her.

Serena felt a lump in her throat that stopped her from answering. To respond, she simply reached her other hand up and intertwined her hands behind his neck and gave a slow shake of the head. He brought her in closer. She was afraid that he could feel the rapid pace at which her heart was beating. She rested her head on his chest. She looked over and caught a glimpse of Dawn and Paul, who were in the same pose as they were. Dawn made eye contact with the young performer and gave a playful wink. Serena blushed as she gave a smile back.

She felt herself slip into a pleasing pace with the music of the band. She felt like she was in her own little world. Ash felt happy also as his eyes were kept of the girl he had in his arms. He began to get a weird feeling inside of him. _Why do I feel sick? Maybe it's from eating too many cookies, but it isn't that type of sickness. More like nerves. But why am I nervous? It's just Serena. I mean she's kind, smart, can cook, and has a beautiful smile along with her beautiful eyes. . .. Woah! Woah! This is Serena!_

The young pair were so fixed in their thoughts that they hadn't noticed the music had completely stopped. Ash began to come out of his thoughts, as he saw that the bandleader was making an announcement. He looked down to see Serena still holding him and swaying, even when he stopped.

"Um. . .. Serena, the music has stopped." He informed her.

Serena's head shot up as she finally noticed it too. She looked at everyone, who were giving her confused looks, even Ash. A wave of embarrassment shot over her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, yet with a sad tone in her voice.

She quickly blurted out, before taking her hands off of Ash. She put her head down and made her way up the stairs and to an upper balcony, as quickly as possible. She felt tears coming from her eyes, as she ran from Ash and the ballroom. _What was I thinking? Christmas magic? How naïve can I get?_


	5. Gift

Ash was still on the dance floor. Puzzled about what happened and why Serena ran off like that. He was deep in his thoughts until he was snapped back into reality by Barry.

"ASH! WAKE UP!" Barry shouted, which got Ash's attention.

"What is it, Barry?" Ash asked him.

"We need to get ready for when Miette comes, so that you can pour the vinegar on her." Barry explained to Ash, who isn't looking at him.

Ash was still staring in the direction, where Serena ran off to. He wanted to go after her. He attempted to leave the dance floor, before getting grabbed by Barry.

"Hold the phone, Ash!" He stated. "Where do you think you're going, buster?"

"I want to see if Serena is alright, Barry." Ash answered back, with a serious look in his eyes.

'Can't it wait? We need to prepare for..." Barry started, before getting interrupt by Ash,

"Listen Barry! I want to check on Serena, to make she's alright! Got it! Serena's more important than some fucking prank! Understand?"

Barry was left speechless by what Ash just told him. He let go of Ash's arm and allowed him to run after Serena.

* * *

Serena opened the door to a balcony on the second level, which over looked the lower levels, and began to quietly sob. She felt her heart break. She had just made a fool out of herself and in front of Ash too. Things were going so well. She had never been so happy in her life and she ruined it. She sobbed into her gloves. She didn't notice when the balcony doors opened behind her.

Her body stiffened when she felt a heavy object being placed on her shoulders. She slowly lifted her eyes to see that Ash was standing next to her, without his jacket on, revealing the white collared dress shirt and green tie that was underneath.

"You know, it's pretty chilly out here," He said softly. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

She sniffed as she tightened the jacket around her. "Th-Thanks Ash."

"You know you really shouldn't cry, Serena." Ash said.

Serena gave a sad chuckle, as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Why do you say that?" She questioned him.

"Because well. . .. I mean," Ash was beginning to struggle to find the right words. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that. . .. Well, you are very pretty and you crying takes away the sparkle that's in your eyes."

Ash averted his gaze to keep the blush that marked his cheeks away from her sight.

She looked up to him in shock. "Y-Y-You really think that I'm pretty?" She managed to squeak out.

"Well, I mean, yeah," Ash said, while scratching the back of his neck. "I think that you were the best looking one down there and, I don't know, you look amazing in that dress. I guess."

Serena began to cheer up, as she's hearing Ash struggle through his thoughts, but decided to tease him a bit.

"What do you mean 'I guess'? That doesn't sound too assuring to me." She teased,

Ash laughed, as he turned back to her with the same toothy grin that she loved.

"Fine then," He stated. "you were, and are, the most beautiful girl here."

Serena gave Ash a big smile upon hearing the affirmation of all her hard work to pick the right dress for the Christmas Part. She snuggled up to Ash and gave a content sigh.

"Thanks Ash, that means a lot to me." She said with a gentle tone in her voice.

The movement that she took surprised Ash; but once the shock wore off, he gently put an arm around her.

"No problem." He said quietly.

The pair stood there silently for a while, looking across the whitened plains that were near the extravagant chateau. Serena let out a content sigh, as she pulled herself closer to Ash and buried her head further into his chest.

"You know; they're still playing music." Ash spoke softly.

Serena's ears perked up at the words that broke the silence. She peered up to meet his eyes with a questioning look.

"Listen, you can hear the music." He stated, as she looked into the distance, concentrating before hearing the music faintly in the background. "Would you care to continue to dance for a bit?"

Serena nodded her head, as she gazes into Ash's eyes. "I'd like that."

Ash's arm moved from her shoulder to her waist. He gently moved her in front of him, before placing the second hand on the other side of her waist. With one hand, Serena kept hold of the jacket that rested on her shoulders, while the other hand made its way to Ash's chest. She began to fiddle with his tie, as they slowly moved to the faint music in the background.

Ash looked down to the girl, who rested her head on his chest, and he began to feel a burning feeling in his gut. The feeling slowly made its way through his body, warming every limp, so that he could no longer feel the bite of the cold winter night. It was like the cold was not bothering him at all. _She is quite beautiful. I haven't felt this close to any other girl before. . .._

The pair kept swaying to the beat of the music, as they drifted into their own world. Serena could feel fatigue take over. She tried her hardest, but she couldn't fight back the yawn that pushed against her lips. She titled her head up a little and let out a soft yawn, before burying her head back into Ash's chest.

"Want to go sit down?" Ash asked, motioning to a bench that sat against the building.

Serena nodded and the pair made their way over.

Ash sat down first and gestured for Serena to sit next to him. She obliged. When she sat down, she rested her head on Ash's shoulder before noticing something. In the jacket pocket, closest to Ash, she felt a bulge. She hadn't noticed it earlier; but now that she was more pressed up against him, she could make out the feeling of a box.

"What's this?" She asked, as she put her hand into the jacket pocket.

She gasped when she took out a small wrapped box. The box was encased in red with a bright orange ribbon that wrapped around it. She looked up to Ash with curiosity written on her face.

Ash looked down as a deep shade of red crashed onto his cheeks. _Oh shit! I forgot I had that in my pocket. What do I say?_

"Well. . .. ah you see. . .. it's a Christmas gift. . .. for you." He managed to get the words out of his mouth.

She turned her gaze from Ash back to the box. The confused look on her face turned into one that was painted with guilt.

"But we said that we weren't going to get any gifts for each other. I mean, I didn't even get you one." She stated, with a tone of guilt in her voice.

She was disappointed that she couldn't give her crush a gift on Christmas, but he had given a present to her. She continued to stare at the present in wonderment.

"Well, are you just going sit there all night and gawk at it, or are you going to open it?" Ash teased the bewildered girl.

He could see a twinkle in her eyes, as she began take off the wrapping. She tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a black jewelry box. She examined the box, before opening it. Her jaw dropped. Inside, there was a beautiful Fennekin pendant. The pendant showed the fox Pokémon's face in silver with rubies that shine where the eyes were located. It was attached to a silver necklace.

"Where did you find this, Ash?" Serena asked with a shocked expression across her face.

"When we were in Geosenge Town, during our Science class field trip, I came across this, while exploring the town." Ash explained. "I saw that you were enjoying looking at the jewelry around the shops, and while I was walking through this small little boutique, I found this. I thought you would like it."

"Geosenge Town? Ash, that was months ago." Serena burst out. "You mean you've been keeping this the entire time? How much did this cost?"

Ash let out a chuckle. He now had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, that's why I didn't let anyone else near my backpack. I was worried that someone would find it and spoil the surprise." He stated with pride ringing from his voice.

"But I still don't understand how you could afford it." She questioned the raven-haired boy.

"Well you see, I have been saving up from all my allowances. I didn't have to worry about money," Ash said, as he scratched his cheek. "I just never found anything I wanted to spend it on; but when I saw this, I couldn't say no."

Serena looked from Ash back to the necklace as she held back tears. _A little Christmas magic. Maybe I wasn't so naïve after all. Maybe he does have feelings for me._

"Want me to help put it on you?" Ash asked with a grin.

Serena nodded her head with a beaming smile. Ash took the necklace from the box, as Serena used her hands to hold her hair up, exposing her neck. Ash gently maneuvered the necklace around Serena, and after a while of fiddling with the clasp, let go.

Serena looked down to see the necklace dangling perfectly, enhancing the outfit she's currently wearing. She began to laugh with giddy and her head began to swirl with emotions.

"Ash, I love it! It's absolutely beautiful!" She squealed with delight.

Ash and Serena began to laugh with joy. He wrapped his arms around her, as she buried her head into his chest. She looked up to meet his eyes, but something above him caught her attention. Her laughter quickly died down, as she quickly realized what they were sitting under.

"Um. . .. Ash." she said sheepishly, as she pointed above his head. "Look what we're sitting under."

Ash jerked his head upwards to see what she was talking about. His face went pale, as he saw the mistletoe, which the two teens were currently under. Ash brought his head back down to speak, but was interrupted by Serena's lips, which were connecting with his own. At first, he was shocked; but then, he eased into the kiss. He took one of his hands and place it on Serena's cheek, while the other one wrapped around her waist bringing her closer. Serena ran her fingers through Ash's hair, as she felt electricity coursing through her body. They parted from the kiss, both smiling.

"What was that for?" Ash asked playfully.

"That was for being under the mistletoe," Serena said with a teasing tone in her voice. "But this is for your Christmas present."

She put her hands around Ash's neck, intertwining her fingers together, and brought him in for another kiss.

* * *

Inside the chateau, Dawn peered through the glass doors at the two young teens, who were locking lips under the mistletoe. She gave a small squeal, as she watched until she heard the door opened.

And who entered the building? It was Miette. Dawn turned and noticed her walking in. She growled upon the sight of that diva in her father's chateau.

"Look out world!" She exclaimed, as her voice echoed throughout the building. "Miette is in the house!"


	6. Finale

Ash and Serena heard Miette's voice, and quickly, went back inside. Pikachu came running up to them.

"Pika, pi pika pika!" The electric mouse Pokémon shouted, as the pair noticed Miette was in the room and began searching for Ash. Everyone else grabbed vinegar bowls, except for Ash and Serena. Then, Paul came up to them.

"Are you guys ready? He asked the two. "Everyone else got the vinegar out, while you two were kissing out there."

Upon hearing Paul's comment about them kissing, their faces became red like a tomato.

"Y-You saw us?" Serena questioned him.

"Well, actually, only Dawn did. She just told me." Paul answered.

"Oh," Serena said, while turning to Ash. "so you guys are going to pour vinegar on her then?"

"Yeah. That's the plan." Ash responded with a smile on his face.

"Good," Serena said, as she nodded. "after what Dawn told me what Miette said to her, she deserves it."

The blonde performer looked relived that Ash will never fall for Miette, especially since he and her are now a couple.

"I just don't want you to fall in love with her. She is the biggest snob in the whole school." Serena told him, which Ash gave Serena a little kiss on the lips, to ease her worries.

"Don't worry, I would never date her; besides, you're the only girl for me." Ash stated, which made Serena smiled.

"I know," Serena responded. "I just got nervous after what Miette said to Dawn earlier today."

Paul coughed, to get their attention. "I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment; but right now, Serena, go over to where Dawn is and be ready to pour vinegar on Miette."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." She stated, as Paul and Pikachu walked away to join the others.

She then gave a little kiss on Ash's cheek, before heading to where Dawn was. Ash walked away, waiting for Miette to find him. _I hope this works. If it doesn't, then I'm dead._ Ash thought to himself.

Then, he spotted Miette coming over. Ash tapped his foot twice, signaling to the others that Miette was coming. He then grabbed hold of the bottle in his back pocket.

"Hey Ash. Where is Serena, or does she not care about you anymore." Miette asked him, hoping that he would tell her that Serena broke his heart and left him alone.

"No, but I do want to tell you something though." Ash said, while tapping his foot five times to let the others know that he was ready to go.

"What is it? Do you love me?!" Miette squealed, causing everyone to look at them. They all had some vinegar on them, and were ready to go.

"Again no... but NOW!" Ash yelled, as he takes his bottle and dumps it on Miette, followed by everybody else. The others came out with their bowls and dumped them on her.

"AHHH! You are all losers!" Miette screamed at everyone, and then, just ran away.

Once she left, all of the kids did high fives and cheered. The prank was a success. Most of them were calling stuff out like: "The wicked witch of the west is dead!" or "Long live the queen!" Some even took the liberty of shouting both. After all of that was over, Dawn cued the party to go on. Serena quickly took Ash's hand and took him to the dance floor. The others went off on their own.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to go. Everyone said goodbye and departed the chateau. Ash and Serena took a walk in the park.

"Thank god that went like it was supposed to. I was almost killed there!" Ash said.

"I'm glad too. I didn't lose you to that bitch, who claims to be a 'guy' magnet." Serena told him.

"Come on, Serena. You really think Miette is my type? She may be popular, but she is not cute and funny." Ash said.

"Cute?" Serena teased him.

"I'm sorry." He said, before changing his answer. "I mean; she is not as beautiful as you are."

Serena giggled and lightly hit him on the side, and then, they kissed once again. As they parted from the kiss, Serena felt her heart begin to rapidly beat.

"Ash," She said. "I love you."

Ash looked down into her blue eyes, which are expressing joy and hope that he would reciprocate her feelings for him. He gave a toothy grin.

"I love you too." He said. "Merry Christmas, Serena."

"Merry Christmas, Ash." She said, as Ash leaned in for another kiss.

From a distance, Serena noticed Trevor and his family walking by. Trevor paused, as he saw Serena kissing Ash. He smiled at the couple and gave Serena a nod and a thumbs up, before walking away with his wife and two young kids, a boy and girl. Serena smiled at the family, before continuing to kiss her boyfriend.

 _Thank goodness for a little Christmas magic!_ She thought, while still kissing Ash in the cold.

This has truly been the best Christmas for both her and Ash. She has finally overcome her worries; and as a result, she and Ash will be together for the rest of their lives. They will tell their story to their own children on every Christmas because it's a story that they will always treasure and love for the rest of their lives. God has made them special for each other because he loves them very much.

* * *

 _"May the God of hope fill you with all joy and peace in believing, so that by the power of the Holy Spirit you may abound in hope."_

 **\- Romans 15:13**

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
